Compressors used in heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are connected to lines carrying refrigerants that are under pressure. For various reasons, pressure in these systems fluctuate which can cause inefficiencies, mechanical problems, and even premature failure of HVAC systems and components, such as compressors.